<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking At Christmas Lights by robindrake93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146642">Looking At Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93'>robindrake93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking and Entering, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, One Shot, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel, Percy, and Luke go for a walk through a rich neighborhood to look at Christmas lights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking At Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't reupload/repost my fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel stood with Percy on one side and Luke on the other, both of her hands clasped in theirs. This was her favorite place, between the men she loved more than anything in the world. 

</p><p>     The sidewalks in this neighborhood weren’t really made for three people to walk shoulder to shoulder so Luke - tall, six foot four Luke - walked in the street. Even in the street, he was tall enough that he could see over their heads. He hummed as he walked, whatever songs and melodies came into his head. 

</p><p>     Percy stood on Rachel’s other side, acting as a buffer between his lovers - mainly Luke, who had a phobia of dogs -  and the dogs that irresponsible owners let run around off leash. One look was usually enough to stop an angry dog in its tracks. A growl would send it scurrying away, tail between its legs. Percy tapped his fingers against Rachel’s in time to Luke’s humming. 

</p><p>     They were always in sync with each other. 

</p><p>     The trio walked along the sidewalks from house to house. This was a rich suburb of New York City, one whose owners decorated their houses to the nines. Lights of every color shone brightly. There were figures from classic Santa Claus stories, from pop culture, from religious holidays. There was music, blinking lights. One house had a snow machine. 

</p><p>     The real draw of this neighborhood wasn’t the houses, grand as they were. It was the park. The neighborhood was what one would call a gated community taken to the extreme. The whole neighborhood was fenced in. Every individual property was fenced in. The park was fenced in. During Christmas the main gates would open so that the poor could gawk at things they’d never have but the park was still locked to discourage anyone from over extending their stay. 

</p><p>     Thankfully, Rachel and Percy had Luke. The park’s lock was no problem for him. A softly spoken command and the gate opened on silent hinges. 

</p><p>     Still holding hands, the trio walked across virgin snow. Every single tree was decorated with lights around the trunks and branches, and dripping like weeping willows or icicles. 

</p><p>     Rachel found the most magnificent tree with sparkling bluish-white lights that looked like icicles dripping and giant snowflakes suspended in the air. Her breath came out in an excited cloud. “This one!” She said, squeezing both of their hands. 

</p><p>     “Sounds good.” Percy and Luke took a moment to admire it. Then Percy freed his hand from hers. He took off his backpack and pulled out a thick wool blanket with a plaid pattern. It had taken up all the room in the backpack, straining the zipper. Percy spread it out beneath the tree. He sat down and smiled expectantly at his lovers. 

</p><p>     Rachel sat down beside him. She pressed up against his side. 

</p><p>     Luke sat on Rachel’s other side and held Percy’s hand behind her back. “You chose a good spot,” he said and nuzzled her. 

</p><p>     Rachel leaned into Luke even though his cold nose gave her goosebumps. “It’s my specialty,” she said primly. 

</p><p>     Percy laid on his back. He looked up at the lights. They made his eyes sparkle like gems. 

</p><p>     Rachel stretched out beside him. The view laying down was even better. It was just lights strung up in a tree but they were so beautiful. If there was one thing that having two demigod boyfriends had taught her, it was to enjoy the small things. 

</p><p>     Rachel saw movement in her peripherals just before she felt Percy’s lips against her cheek. He kissed her sweetly, kissing his way to her lips. His lips were warm against her cheek, a pleasant contrast to the cold night air. Percy made a content noise in the back of his throat when his mouth finally met hers. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered against her lips. He kissed her again. It was a very nice kiss and when it was over, Percy simply looked at her. 

</p><p>     Both Percy and Luke were rather competitive people. Even with each other. The only way their relationship worked was because they kept the lines of communication open, were quick to forgive, and actively tried not to step on each other’s toes. And yet. Sometimes they felt the need to compete with each other. 

</p><p>     Rachel never complained because they always showered her in affection during these little competitions. 

</p><p>     Luke lay on his side beside Rachel and gazed down at her. Luke’s eyes looked like the night sky as they reflected the twinkling lights above. He kissed Rachel slow and hot, mouth firm and confident against hers. His kiss was different from Percy’s, intended to rile her up rather than kissing just to kiss. 

</p><p>     Rachel was not immune. Warmth bloomed between her legs and spread up to her head and down to her toes. She loved kissing her lovers. 

</p><p>     Luke pulled back. His starry gaze flitted to Percy. 

</p><p>     Percy ducked his head seemingly to kiss Rachel again...but instead pressed his lips to Luke’s. 

</p><p>     They kissed above Rachel and that was as exciting to watch as it was to participate in. When they parted, they were both grinning. Then they each kissed one of Rachel’s cheeks and settled on their backs to look at the lights. 

</p><p>     Rachel couldn’t keep the grin off her face. She held their hands again, kept her boys close to her, and enjoyed the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>